This invention relates to a method and apparatus for supporting and shoring building foundations and more particularly to a simple and efficient means for raising and supporting structural walls that have recessed due to shifting and/or weak supporting strata.
A variety of methods and means have been disclosed for raising and securing the large weights associated with structural walls and foundations. U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,326 to Langenbach, for example, teaches the attachment of a bracket means to a building foundation for use in conjunction with piling means wherein the weight of the building to be shored defines the limits of the driving force used to position supporting piling. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,970, while teaching a more elaborate system of pile disposition and coordinated lifting means, again relies upon the attachment of a bracket plate to the wall or foundation for use in a system of piling support utilizing the building weight as a counteracting force to define the necessary shoring force. U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,055 teaches the disposition of a piling in conjunction with a concret jacking pad which provides foundation support for a jacking means. Such devices, in addition to lacking flexibility, have the added disadvantage of being unable to insure that the piling foundation will provide sufficient support for the structure.
The device of the present invention overcomes many of the disadvantages associated with the above devices by providing a simple, efficient and flexible apparatus and method of lifting and supporting sinking foundations wherein an external ram is utilized permitting the driving of support pilings prior to attachment to the foundation.